Conventionally, cam data for operating an electronic cam is created by using dedicated software (a cam-data creation program). According to a general cam-data creation program, an identification number (a cam number) is allocated to each created piece of cam data and a list of cam numbers of the respective created pieces of cam data is displayed. When a user wishes to confirm the content of each piece of cam data, the user makes confirmation by designating cam numbers displayed on a list display window one by one and expanding the content of cam data corresponding to a designated cam number on another window.
A drawing-search support device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 extracts drawing areas from image data of a plurality of pieces of drawing information, creates icons from the respective extracted drawing areas, and collectively displays each of the created icons. A program disclosed in Patent Literature 2 displays parts of a ladder program and screen data in a reduced manner such as thumbnails.